Shifting Sands
by Vampyre-Rose
Summary: Devida Clearwater is unwanted. By her mother- Leah Clearwater, by the tribe, by the Cullens. But she doesnt understand. Why does no one age? Why does everyone act as if she'll burst into Godzilla at any time and destroy the town?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - Hey guys, thanks for reading. This is my first fan fic. i'm a tad bit paranoid about putting stuff online so it took me a while to do this. Since i'm new, be brutal, i'd love some constructive criticism. Thanks! Please review. ~ Rose.**

* * *

I rolled over in bed, sighing, as I waited for the chorus of snores that was my signal that it was time to get out. I quickly checked my digital wristwatch, if I didn't hear the snores soon I'd have to risk dropping out of my window. A minute later, I heard one soft set of snores, followed by a loud set. There was my cue, it was safe. I grabbed my bag and sweat shirt, and tip toed down the stairs, skipping the last two, I landed softly on the carpeted entry way floor. I slid the door open slightly, and slithered out into the night. I quickly laced up my sneakers, and ran as fast as I could, through the silent night, to the bus stop. I just barely caught the bus, and as I ran my pass through the machine, a petite blonde in the back waved at me. I waved back, finally smiling, and went to sit beside her.

"Hey Devil!" she said hugging me, I hugged her back with a quick "Hi Holly," and then settled in for a trip full of her chatter.

I yanked on the cord real quick, signaling the driver to stop just a street away from the club. We dashed through the darkened alleyways then ducked in the back door of the club. The bus had been late, so we had to hurry or we'd miss part of our break. I swiftly laced myself into my corset and slid my skirt over my legs, my combat boots took longer and I hobbled after Holly as we wound our way through the maze in the back of the club, the pulsating music our guide. We finally got to the door that led to behind the bar. I took a deep breath and stared out at all the couples writhing on the floor…I was home.

We climbed up the winding iron wrought stair, pulling my mask into place, I relieved one of the dancers. "Thank you!" she squealed and batted her eyelashes, with some difficulty due to her own mask, over my shoulder, "I've had my eye on him all night." She winked at me and headed off towards the back of the floor. Holly and I looked at each other and laughed, "Let's get sweaty!" she squealed and started dancing. I rolled my eyes, _what a pervert._

Welcome to club _Bitten_. My safe haven, my favorite place on the planet, and essentially and most importantly – my home.

I wondered again, why my mother even had me if she never wanted me. _Snap out of it! _I ordered myself _You're here to work and dance, so have fun and make some cash._ I looked around at the staff here, at the dancers, the bartenders, the bouncers. Even my boss – Alexander with his nose ring, green hair and triple x tattoo on his neck, they were my family. No matter how weird or normal the people here were, I loved them.

Holly and I danced the night away, I even had a few guys give me cash just for hanging out with them and dancing. Alexander let me keep it, "Not bad eh?" I showed Holly as we changed just before 4 AM. She pulled a wad of bills out of her bra.

"All in all a good night." We grinned and headed out of there.

We hitchhiked home, I got dropped a block or so from my grandma's home. I was beat tired but I dragged myself home as the sun began to come up behind the layer upon layer of cloud cover.

As I walked up Grandma's driveway, my uncle Seth picked that moment to decide to take a run. "Devida Clearwater."

He said in a warning tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he must've picked up that habit from Edward Cullen, his best friend.

"Seth Clearwater." I replied in a monotone.

"Why are you _just now_ coming home?"

I shrugged and set my bag down by the front door "I was working. Why are you _just now_ leaving, I mean, you don't have work till eight."

He frowned "This isn't about me Devil, I'm an adult. You on the other hand are at the ripe young age of sixteen." I yawned

"Yeah well this sixteen year old is tired, can I go sleep?"

he frowned even more, "You know you have school in three hours right?" I snickered, "No I don't."

I dragged my bag towards the front door and softly padded up the stairs.

"Why not?" Seth was behind me, whispering so we wouldn't wake Grandma Sue up.

"I dropped out." I said locking my door behind me. I was hot, so I yanked my sweatshirt off and collapsed on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

Seth's point of view

"_I dropped out." _

I growled, perfect, this was just perfect. Her mother wouldn't be happy. Hell the elders wouldn't be happy, they don't support drop outs here. I was still muttering to myself when I yanked my shirt off and ran out the front door, I had phased before I even hit the trees to the side of the house. _What's up? _I thought to Jacob as I headed for the woods _Sam said they had some bloodsuckers crossing their territory down there. What's going on with devil?_

I internally growled _she's really pissing me off, she dropped out of school. _Jacob growled _there's going to be hell to pay…_ I agreed, but soon got onto the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note - some information that might be useful: first, this takes place about 18 - 20 years after Nessie comes into existence. second, Devida clearwater is Leah's daughter. She's 17. **

Sam's Point of view

Well Jared wanted his damned bachelor party – and now here we are. Trying to relax. At a club called _Bitten_. How the damned hell are we supposed to relax at a place that just reminds us of our stupid responsibilities? A woman walked by with shots, and I downed one. Maybe that'll help something…I looked up at the tower thing; inside of it three girls in torn skirts were dancing in a very provocative way. Their faces were covered though, by beautifully made masks. One of them seemed to be the most alluring. I however, stared at her shoes. The other three had been wearing luxurious boots with slight heels. She wore chunky combat boots that were black and laced up half way to her knee. I groaned as I recognized Devida Clearwater in an instant. I yanked Seth over to me, "Is there any particular reason I see your niece dancing half naked in a cage?" He stopped and looked at me incredulously, then stared at the tower, I heard his heart start beating faster. He yanked my hand off his shoulder "I don't know but I'm certainly going to find out."

He stomped off to find a way up to the cage, and I watched him as he weaved through the crowd. He managed to find a way up, and after a moment of heated discussion with the dancers, started dancing while- well – yelling at Devida.

Seth's point of view

"Devida Clearwater!" I roared as soon as I got inside of the tower "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" she glared back defiantly and opened her mouth as if to speak, then one of the other dancers interrupted "You can't be up here unless you're dancing." And much to her amusement I started dancing. "Devil is this where you've been every night?" she nodded as she continued her dancing, "Why on Earth would you subjectify yourself to this? Night after night?"

She glared at me, "Seth, honestly, I make money. They treat me well and I get out of La Push. It's a dream job, and all I have to do is dance." I grabbed her wrist, "We're leaving, come on." She struggled but I practically dragged her down the stairs. "I have to get my stuff at least." She muttered, and I stood by the door as she went to the dressing room. I couldn't hear a thing, but I was listening as well as I could for her footsteps. Then I heard a pounding, _Dammit, I knew she came too easily._ I growled and ran after the clomping of her combat boots. I followed her unusual scent to the end of the road. "Dammit." I growled and quickly phased. I ran home as fast as I could.

Mom could tell when I stomped in the door that something was wrong. I quickly filled her in, she fell silent.

The door slammed shut, Devida stormed into the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing! Behaving like that, _where I work_ nonetheless! You trying to make me look like an idiot?" she roared.

Devida's Point of view

I was furious and Seth was furious. Despite the fact that he had a good five inches on me, I didn't back down. However. My Gran wasn't happy either, she gave me all this crap about 'why it was necessary to subject myself to that.' I just stayed quiet. She finally asked. "Why? Why do you do that? Dance in those inappropriate outfits in such a filthy way?" I shrugged, "I have to make a living somehow don't I?" she glared at me, "But why must you make it in that way? How long have you been working there?" I thought back "A little over a year." She fell silent. No one talked, and after about five minutes of silence, I went back to my bedroom and passed out.

Hours later, I woke up. Groggily, I tried to remember what exactly had woken me up. Someone knocked on the door and I rolled out of bed. Softly padding down the stairs I watched as Seth opened the front door. Standing there was Sam Uley and his wife, Emily. Their son followed them in, he stared at me, I stared back. His name was Tristan. "Hello Devida." Sam said walking forward offering his hand, I shook it. His face went from a tentative smile to complete shock. He looked at me, at my height and build, then looked at Seth who nodded. I raised an eyebrow and looked at them. "Riiiight... Well if you'll excuse me, I need to pick a few things up." I headed for the door, only to have my path blocked by Sam, "We really need to talk to you Devida."

I scoffed. "No you really don't. I walked around him, and he pulled me back by my arm. I shoved him off, "Don't touch me." I snarled and wrenched the door open. As I walked to the library I noticed my hands were shaking violently, I took a few deep breaths, willing myself to calm down. Luckily the shaking stopped by the time I got to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's point of view

"I thought the whole wolf thing was over, done with. I thought Tristan was the last of them." I groaned sitting on the couch of the Clearwater's living room. "Now her? How is that even possible!"

Seth paced the carpeted ground in front of me. "She's got a temper, this isn't good." He groaned. "She was already really angry to begin with."

"Why?" my son Tristan asked.

Seth stopped and shot him a look, "Well how would you be if your mom pretty much abandoned you and your dad was never in the picture. Devida doesn't even know what happened to him, or anything about him. Not even his name! And Leah used to come home several times a week, now she barely comes at all, maybe once or twice. Ever since that little girl started to grow up, and she hasn't really gotten close to anyone."

I was filled with sadness instantly. After about five minutes of silence, I spoke "I didn't know it was that bad..." I said softly.

"She's been getting worse lately too." Sue, her grandmother, said.

"She dropped out of school, she's always sneaking off. But she never does ask us for money, and she is pretty responsible with the money she does make."

I nodded, "But the elders aren't happy, I mean, it's _shameful_ what she does." Sue nodded, and then looked up at me with such sadness in her eyes. "But where else will she get the appreciation she so desires? The appreciation she thinks she cant get from us. The appreciation her mother refuses to show her."

My chest compressed and I looked at the wood floor. "Oh damn."

I felt the warm pressure of Sue squeezing my hand. "What do I do now?" she asked me, but honestly, I had no idea.

"How is it possible…? With her father being who he is?" Sue's tan face went pale, "Sam…" she shook her head "We've never talked about her father. Not since she was about six months old…"

She didn't need to speak the obvious… Because when she was six months old he was out of the picture. Leah wouldn't speak of it, wouldn't even think of it. And as her daughter grew up, the poor girl had no idea just what she could be in for. One things for certain… She has more to worry about than how many pounds she loses this week and how short her skirt was.

Devida's Point of View

"_...how is it possible with her father being who he is…" _those were the words I'd heard Sam say to my grandmother. I knew she'd gone pale, she's only that silent when we either talk about the man who's sperm brought me into existence or if I did something really, really, REALLY stupid. In which case it was best to run like the hounds of hell were after you because once that silence ended, it wouldn't be back in the slightest bit for a while.

"…_we've never talked about her father…"_

well wasn't that the damned truth. I didn't know who he was, what his name was, what he looked like. I asked my mom a few times when I was a kid, going through the whole "this is a family" stage thanks to my kindergarten teacher who had us draw families daily. All I got was a cold stare, and she'd leave soon afterwards, to head back to her home in Port Angeles.

I listened more _"Her mother's never been there for her Sam. What am I supposed to do? She wont let me be close to her. You know when she was younger, she was terrified if she got a grade lower than an 85% on __**anything**__ in school. When she thirteen, Leah came home, she walked up to her mom, so proud because she had straight A+'s and Outstanding's from every teacher. And you know what her mom did? She swatted her report card out of her hand, and said it wasn't polite to brag. From then on, she gave up, she crumpled Sam. I haven't seen one A+, Let alone a B, ever since. And I don't know what to do about it…" _

I'd heard enough, I growled, my body shaking violently. I took a few deep, calming breaths, then shoved the door open and walked through the living room with my books.

Sam stepped in my way, Tristan eyed him cautiously. "Devida can we talk to you?" I raised an eyebrow, stepped back, and sat on the couch. "Okay, talk." I was trying to be more tolerant. He seemed surprised, but controlled his expression. "Have you been…feeling.. funny? Lately?" I shrugged. "Do you, uh, shake a lot when you get angry?" I frowned but nodded. He grabbed a thermometer off the table. "Here put this under your tongue." I shot him a weird look but did what he told me.

Sam's point of view

When I pulled the thermometer back, it read 96 degrees. My eyes widened. I kissed Sue's cheek goodbye, then ran to our car. I dropped Tristan off at home.

"Tell your mother I'll be back with the guys later okay?" he nodded. I ran into the woods, and phased. Soon enough, everyone else sensed it and joined me.

_Sam what's going on? _Embry asked

Quil was next, Collin, then Brady. Soon Jared, Paul and finally Leah.

_I went over to see Sue right? _I went over everything. _Oh not again! _Quil thought

_But I thought it wasn't possible for her! _Embry thought

_Yeah what about the fact that her fathers genetics were supposed to be dominant? That's what Carlisle said. _Jared chimed in.

_Yeah but she's still changing. _I said _what do we do? What side will be more dominant? She hasn't lusted after blood all these years, but I fear she will. _I thought over her unusually slow, sluggish heartbeat, her temperature was usually about seventy, but now its shot up to ninety…._we need to decide what to do guys, _I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note - Obviously i do not own twilight (though i have to say it'd be cool if i did) I do however keep the rights to Devida :D anywayz. please review guys. and thx wrandom writer for the words of wisdom :) **

* * *

A week later…

Devida's point of view

There was supposed to be a big bonfire/barbeque at the Cullen's home. I didn't feel like going, but Gran said I had to. I locked myself in the attic before. It was my personal haven. It was where I could reflect, and it was where I did my artwork.

I looked at the walls. They were covered, layer upon layer of drawings, paintings, and miniature sculptures laid on the four desks I had pushed against one of the tiny walls. No one ever came up here, and I never would have let them anyway. I kept it locked. I loved it, I was proud of it, but it was my haven and no one else could have access to it.

I picked up a knife I'd used to cut notches out of a tree branch and turned it over in my fingers. I opened a sketch book up and looked at the picture I had of a swirling designed I'd made.

I rolled up my sleeve and started at my wrist. Pressing the knife to my skin, it took a bit more pressure than was normal for a person to make the blood come to the surface. I frowned at that, but when I finally got the cut going, I slowly moved it over my skin, in the same design as in my sketch pad. It went all the way up my arm to my shoulder, it stung, but I didn't mind the pain because this was art. Beauty was pain.

I looked at it afterwards, all red where the blood was started to drip, then went downstairs to the bathroom to clean it up. It had scabbed over by the time I was getting ready to go to the Cullen's party several hours later. I wore a close fitting black cardigan sweater with a hood, ripped semi tight grey jeans with black combat boots, I threw in a black studded belt.

"I'm ready." I said walking to the kitchen to meet Gran. "Honey, must you look so morose?" I nodded stuck my tongue out at her, she smirked but there was something in her eyes that held my attention. Confused, I tried to identify the alien emotion. But it was gone, as subtly as it came. I grabbed my bag off the counter, and followed her to her car. As we got to the Cullen's, I inhaled. It always smelled unbelievably good here. I told my mom that once; she told me I was being "impolite in public".

As we walked in, people seemed to stare extra long at me. I convinced myself it was because of all the black and hurried on, "Carlisle?" I stopped beside him, he looked towards me with a smile on his face

"Do you mind if I use your office? I want to do some studying."

He smiled and shook his head "I don't mind at all, go right ahead."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Once I shut myself inside Carlisle's office, I could breath correctly again. I hated being around large groups of people. I pulled the books out of my messenger bag and ran my hand over the cover of one of them. _GED _it read.

"At least I can get out this way." I mumbled to myself. I knocked my "art" arm on the edge of his desk as I went to grab one of his dictionaries. "Ah!" I hissed to myself, it stung, _I probably just hit a scab, damn it might bleed. No it definitely was, I could smell the blood. I love this sweater too. At least its black._ I

shrugged and pulled the dictionary onto the desk, as I went to look up a word, Jasper silently opened the door. I looked up, "Hi Jasper."

He smiled softly, "Are you bleeding?" he asked, I shook my head. But he noticed the darker wet spot on my sleeve, and rolled it up.

He blinked a few times, "What did you do to your arm?" he asked. I tried to pull my wrist back but he held it firm.

"N-nothing…" I said. Carlisle was there suddenly.

He looked at my arm. "Did you do that?" wordlessly I nodded. He arched one perfect eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I got bored."

He frowned, "How long ago did you do this?"

"This morning." I looked down at it. It was already halfway healed.

My Gran walked in then, "Oh dear." She said looking at my arm. I finally repossessed my own body part, and walked around them to the door. Carlisle blocked my way. "Devida, what'd you do that with?"

"A knife." I noticed Gran winced.

"Can I go home?" I asked her

"How will you get there?"

"I'll walk."

"I can drive-" Jasper began

"I want to walk."

Carlisle frowned further "Let me clean that at least."

"Yeah and stay for some dinner." Bella and Edward were at the door, with Edwards's niece Renesmee. That girl always looked like their kid, but maybe their kid who grew up far too fast. Edward coughed. I narrowed my eyes the tiniest bit.

"Sure…" I said absentmindedly. As Carlisle cleaned up my work of art he offered to get a product to keep it from scarring.

"No thanks." I said, he looked at me surprised.

"I want it to scar. It's a work of art…" He blinked, looking concerned.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I walked out of the room, downstairs. I looked for something to eat. Nothing really looked good except the steaks, but I didn't want them after they were cooked. _Wow I'm strange, _I thought shaking my head,_ steaks look appetizing when they're not cooked…_ it was then that I caught Emmett looking at me funny.

I looked down, instantly self conscious.

"Nothing look good?" Edward said leaning against the counter beside me. "

I'm sorry, I don't meant to offend," I stuttered. "I just don't feel like eating."

He nodded, "Me neither."

I thought I saw him smirk, but I couldn't be sure, their movements were so quick. So graceful, it was unnerving.

Gran shoved a plate of vegetables into my hands; I wrinkled my nose and picked at them.

I looked longingly at the uncooked steaks, then shook myself mentally. _What are you doing!?!? Uncooked steaks! Unsanitary! Gross! But…mouth…watering…_ I ducked outside the house, outside of the grill. I held my messenger back close, with a napkin in my hands. When Charlie Swan wasn't looking, I grabbed one of the bloodiest stakes wrapped it up and hid it. _Jeez I'm disgusting!_ I thought and told my Gran I was walking home.

Edwards Point of View

I laughed as I watched her walk down the road with her bloody steak. Emmett stood by the window and watched with me.

"Did no one seriously notice her stealing?"

I nodded, "She swiped and the left."

He thought for a minute. "Does she seriously not know…?"

I nodded.

"Wow that blows." He said frowning for a moment.

I smirked as I listened to her walk down the road, her thoughts faded as did her footsteps.

Devida's Point of View

I stopped as soon as I was out of view of the Cullen's house. I opened the napkin and snarfed the steak down as fast as I could chew and swallow the cold raw slimy meet. I was sort of disgusted with myself afterwards, but it tasted SO good and the blood was so great sliding down my throat and filling my stomach up

I continued walking the rest of the way home after throwing the napkin in the bushes.

Sam's point of view

After watching her devour the bloody uncooked steak, I watched her walk down the road.

I ran after her. "Hey, Devida?"

she turned around, "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

She looked confused, "About what?"

"Moving in with my wife, son and I."

"WHAT?!"

I stepped back, she looked so surprised, but I could see a hint of anger on her features.

"We, well your grandmother and I, think it would be best if you stayed with my family for a while…"

She thought for a moment.

"Why?" she finally asked. "Well…some things are…happening to you and I think it would be prudent if-"

"Things?" she cut me off "Things?! I already went through puberty THANK YOU."

She began to stomp off, shaking slightly. "Did you wonder why the raw steak suddenly became so appealing to you?" I asked.

She stopped and turned. "Wha-?"

"I can tell you why." I said.

She looked at me, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you wonder why your skin is healing so fast?" her eyes widened.

"I can tell you why."

She walked back to me. "Okay…" she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Devida's Point of View

It's been about two weeks since I moved in with Sam and his family.

I pretty much like it here about as much as I liked it at home. I still don't understand why I'm here and after a while, I tried to spend as little time as possible here.

I'd sneak home, climb the tree outside into my room and sneak into my art attic. Lock myself in for hours or until Sam came over looking for me.

Emily, his wife, is nice and all…but she can't replace Leah though I know she feels some kind of debt to her given their past regarding Sam… which is still completely cryptic to me though everyone says "it'll make more sense when you're older".

Tristan, his son, spends time in his room playing games watching TV and reading. He and his friends also enjoy insulting me when no one is around, but for some reason, they also seem to be afraid of me. I continued dancing, much to Sam's distaste. But I didn't care; it was one of the few enjoyments I seemed to get out of things at the moment.

So that night, as Emily slept, Tristan goofed off with his friends in the living room. Sam still hadn't come home, he was out with some of his friends…probably getting drunk and laughing too loud at stupid jokes. I got ready to go to the club, I pulled some ratty old cut off shorts on, my black high tops and a baggy black shirt.

I threw my iPod in a bag and then walked down the stairs, I hissed, the guys were down there. I'd have to walk through their little encampment to get out.

They turned around and noticed me, smirking slightly, Tristan stood. "Well if it isn't the little one night stand gone wrong."

I grimaced and started stepping over legs to get to the door. But one stood and blocked my way. "Excuse me…" I mumbled trying to walk around him.

"Oh you're not excused." He said.

I glared at him, "Please let me past, I'm going to be late."

Tristan grabbed my arm, "No, you know I don't think we will. You're shaming the tribe by dancing like some slut."

I growled at him, and before I knew what I was doing, punched him in the face. His nose cracked.

"Leave me alone." I growled, Tristan looked at me, astonished.

He moved his nose around a bit, then suddenly it was done bleeding. I looked at him, this time _I_ was astonished. He shoved me against a wall.

"What do you think you're doing parasite?!" he growled in my face,

"Why are you calling me that?!" I exclaimed

"That's what you are. A parasite to all of us, draining us, just like your mother and _especially_ your father!"

I started violently shaking "You don't know anything about my dad, so shut the hell up!"

Tristan's friends had begun eyeing me. "Tristan…dude…be careful." One cautioned, Tristan didn't pay him any mind. "

Your good for nothing father, just dipping and ditching, killing our livestock and-" that was as far as he got. My dad was a sore spot with me; needless to say, everyone seemed to know about him but ME. And when people insulted the dad I knew nothing about…

I exploded. Fur bursting everywhere, my clothes shredded. The pain…it felt as if they were trying to shove my whole body into a child sized Halloween costume, perhaps one made of steel, that I couldn't fit into, so my bones were painfully contorting in an attempt to be more comfortable.

I howled at the top of my lungs and took off running, I headed for the woods. I ran wildly, on…four legs?

_OH GOD OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! _My thoughts were scrambled

_Oh my god what the fu-_

_WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! _That was Uncle Seth? I could hear him in my head.

_Yeah its Uncle Seth._

_WHAT THE HELL!_

I tried to calm down but my thoughts were going everywhere wildly.

_Try to calm down Devi! _

I heard a sniffling behind me then, the sound of someone, no something, running. It was then that I saw another wolf.

_Jeez she's small _that sounded like Embry

_Is she? _That was Sam's voice. _Devida, try to calm down, it's easier to phase back if you're calm._

I snorted _YEAH CAUSE I'M TOTALLY GOING TO BE CALM WHEN I JUST BURST OUT OF MY FREAKING SKINAND NOW IM GOING INSANE BECAUSE I CAN HEAR YOU IN MY BLOODY HEAD YEAH I'M TOTALLY GOING TO BE CALM SAM._

Someone else snorted as they came nearby. Soon there were five wolves nearby.

I backed away, this was way too freaking weird. Then I started running

_No, don't run! _Embry called

_Devida come back-_ Sam's voice seemed to have a ring of authority, but I defied my parental figures all the time, why would I listen to him?

_Did she just defy the alpha!?_ Quil thought. I knew all these guys, I'd seen them far too much hanging around Sam.

The Sam wolf caught up to me though; biting my back leg, he stopped me.

_Stop running Devida, _I sighed and sat down with resignation.

_Devida, we didn't think this would happen to you. _If I was human I would have raised an eyebrow.

_But it has, so you have a right to learn your history. Do you think you can phase back? Don't do it right now, wait till we get you some clothes, but after that we're going to Port Angeles. _

_Why? _I asked

_So we can talk to your mom. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of you guys who put me on story alert and added me to your favorites! Thanks to all my reviewers as well; crazymisscarly, .Green (for the record- I dont think much could make her stop dancing :D), Angelfang, vampireorvampyre and -Dark-And-Light-Angel-Girl. that seriously made my day. I just logged onto my email and seriously i had like 16 (!!!) notifications from fanfiction. I really appreciate it! :) **

* * *

Previously….

_So we can talk to your mom. _

I growled. _NO!_

_She's the only one who can properly explain this to you! _Sam howled.

I growled softly _she also doesn't want me _

_That's not true_

I snorted

_Whatever, just go back to your house, there'll be clothes waiting in the back, phase in the bushes if you can. _i stiffened slightly. I hated taking orders.

Sam sniffed _well get used to it. _

I turned and took off, heading towards home. Outside there was a set of clothes, I went off into the bushes and remembering the shiver of heat that had passed down my spine when I first phased, I managed to phase back to human. I quickly dressed and walked into my house. Seth and Gran were waiting for me. I glared at them. "What. The. Hell."

Uncle Seth stood up, "Come on, we're going to visit your mother."

I sighed and followed, resigned. "Keep your temper in check Devida okay? Because if you get too mad you'll burst into wolf, okay?" he said watching me warily, I nodded.

We stopped and picked up Sam on the way. I listened to my iPod in the back with my eyes closed, focusing on the lyrics.

The ride to Port Angeles took around an hour…an hour of silence on my part listening to music, blocking out the murmured conversations of my uncle and Sam. I could hear so much more clearly now, I could hear the sounds of passing cars, I could hear my Uncles heartbeat, Sam's as well. I'd never realized how slow my heartbeat was compared to theirs.

When we reached my mom's apartment, I nervously got out of the car and followed Uncle Seth to the door. My mom opened the door before we even got to it, she stared at Sam, slight hostility evident in her eyes. She smiled at my Uncle and hugged him, then stopped abruptly when she saw me. She sniffed the air around me, once, twice, a third time- then stared at Seth. Who only nodded, and then walked into her apartment.

I sat on the couch, studying the settings around me. The living room had a couch and two chairs, the dining room had a small table, and there was a closed door I assumed went to her bedroom. There weren't any decorations apart from a picture of a child. A baby boy evidently, I wondered idly who the child was…

"She hasn't…" my mom said sitting down beside Seth on the couch.

"She did." He said.

"But her dad-"

I'd seriously had enough of this beating around the bush "Why not explain to me what my dad has to do with this!" I exclaimed.

They looked at me, wide eyed, then mom buckled. Everything about her crumpled, her face, her posture, her attitude.

"I met your father…when I was young- older than you of course, but still young, early twenties. I fell in love with him. He was my… my imprint."

After seeing my blank stare she continued. "We, had… relations…and he broke my heart. He killed several people…" a sob ran through her

"He killed a baby boy, and then ran off." She glanced at the picture of the child, her icy stare turned back to me. "He was a vampire. Yes, like the old tribal legends, the wolf part is true. You obviously know that. But the "cold ones" part is true as well…"

I had stopped breathing.

"He abandoned me, and the tribe had to hunt him down. We never did find him though. He's still out there somewhere…killing most likely. But then a month after he left…I had you…" She pulled up her shirt and I saw the faint and yet somehow prominent scar on her abdomen.

"But I just couldn't take care of a baby…I 'm not the nurturing type…So my mom took you. And I came home every now and then. But…you were so like him. So… resembling him. Even now. After all these years…He even once told me he used to have blue eyes, just like you…"

she reached out and touched my chin, tipping my head up to see her.

"His hair was curly too… and black." Her eyes were moist, "You look so much like him…and he disgusted me."

Her tone turned harsh. "The parasite he was… and… still is." She turned away from me then. "Go." She said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's Point of View

As Seth drove home, I listened to the silence of the backseat. Once we returned home, Devida went upstairs. I heard the squeak of the mattress springs as she sat down and sighed. She didn't move for hours.

I sat downstairs talking to Sue and Seth about what we should do. We stayed up till the sun was in the sky, bright, shining in the windows. Sue took food up to her, I heard her murmuring words of comfort. Devida didn't speak, and Sue set the food down on the desk nearby. Still Devida didn't move, for hours, not one shifting upstairs. I didn't think she was sleeping. Her heartbeat was a bit too active for that. But still, she didn't move.

Seth's point of view

Devida hasn't eaten for days, I swear I'm getting hungry just thinking how long its been since her last meal…_idiot, don't think about your next meal at a time like this!_ I mentally smacked myself.

I called Edward.

"Hey Seth!" his abnormally pleasant voice greeted

"Edward, hi, listen, I need some help."

"What can I do?"

"It's Devida. She hasn't eaten, or hardly moved… for days."

"What happened?" he immediately sounded concerned.

"She finally found out the truth."

"Oh. Well. Should I bring Carlisle?"

"Please."

"Be there soon."

About twenty minutes later, a car pulled in the driveway. Edward knocked on the door and I opened it for him. He looked upstairs; we could hear HIM blasting from Devida's room. I led the way. When I opened the door, I sighed with sadness. Devida had her back to us. She was in a cropped t shirt, and cut off sweats.

I could see her ribs, her skin was slightly paler than usual. Her long black hair was spread out around her on the mattress. She was curled in on herself on her side. Carlisle walked over to her side and felt her head, felt the pulse inside her wrist and looked at her eyes. Still she didn't move. "She needs blood." He said finally.

"No." she said softly. He looked down at her.

"Fine then, a transfusion." He picked her up, and carried her to his car. I tagged along, we rode there in silence. Soon enough he had her set up on the couch with a quilt and a needle in her hard skin. She shuddered when he put it in. She hates needles, always has.

But she didn't move. Edward frowned, "What is it dude?" I asked.

"She's blocked me out of her thoughts." He mumbled.

"How?" I asked astonished, he shrugged, unsure and watched her, his eyebrows raised.

She improved over the next hour or two. Physically that is.

So Sam and I discussed where she should live…Obviously living with him wasn't good for her. At all. "You need to take care of that son of yours." I said glaring over my shoulder at him as I stood beside my niece's bed once more.

We discussed it with Carlisle, he suggested her living there, with him and his family.

Sam growled, and Carlisle looked at him. "Sam, she cant live with the wolves. They don't understand the blood lust, and what understanding they do have of it, its biased. Please, allow us to teach her. We can have her drinking from animals soon."

Sam eventually, grudgingly, agreed.

Two weeks later…

Devida's point of view

_What is it with people not wanting me?_ I thought to myself as I lugged the last of my stuff upstairs to my new "home" at the Cullen's house. Then I threw myself on my bed. I heard someone hiss in the hallway "I thought I smelled a dog…"

That would be Rose…the welcoming committee…

I couldn't do anything right! Though I'm also her kid, my mom can't forgive me for having half my dad's DNA, the vampires can't forgive me for being half wolf and the wolves especially can't forgive me being half vampire. What the crap! It's not like I asked to be born! Why blame me!

I broke down then, but I didn't explode out of my skin.

Tears began slowly streaming down my face. Before I knew it, I was sobbing, gut wrenching miserable sobs. _Why doesn't anyone want me? Why doesn't my own mother want me?! _

Each tear was a question, and believe me, I was full of them, but they would never be answered…I held the pillow to my gut and continued sobbing. Suddenly a pair of soft white hands were there holding out a tissue box which I accepted, but kept sobbing.

She softly patted my shoulders, "Shhh…." They said, it was a woman. "Shhh…" she comforted.

Unsurely, it seemed, they wrapped their arms around me, I cried into their shoulder. I looked up and realized it was Esme, Carlisle's wife. I cried harder, because finally a mother was comforting me. Why couldn't it have been my own mother? God I sounded childish.

I heard a door softly open and shut downstairs; I guessed they were leaving me alone. The one thing they'd done that I was grateful for.

I eventually let Esme release me, and when she did. I realized something. Why did I have to stay? I had nothing keeping me here. Before, my uncle and my grandmother were the ones holding me to this god forsaken place. But they had let me go, so why couldn't I go?

"Can I go for a walk?" I asked Esme, she nodded and watched as I picked up my hoodie and headed to the front door. I walked down the road for a few miles, watching the light behind the clouds slowly sink and fade away.


	8. Quick Authors Note

**Authors note!!! **

**There you are guys! First seven chapters. Now, head warning, it might take me a few days (maybe longer) to do the rest. I had written a lot of this ahead of time, but I didn't like how I had the next part of it going. So this needs a tad of revision, bear with me. I'll update as soon as inspiration strikes.**


	9. Sorry, another authors note!

**A second authors note**

**Seeing as how I had a bit of time on my hands tonight to sit and talk with my mom about this, inspiration struck a heck of a lot sooner than I thought it would. So, I must ask a favor. If you wish, please take my poll on my profile thingy. There is a point to the poll which you will find out eventually. **** thanks so much! **

**~Rose**


	10. Chapter 8

**(This part is in no one particular's point of view, just general third person)**

It wasn't until Devida had walked until the sky was so dark, not even the moon was visible behind the rain-filled clouds, that she felt the icy stab of panic. "Where will I go?" she said suddenly, breaking the long hours of silence where the only sounds beside nature had been her shoes scuffing the pavement of the road.

She sat by the side of the road on the ground, "Great, my ass is going to be wet." She groaned as the grass squished beneath her legs. But that was the least of her problems right now.

Seth's point of view

Devida never came home that night. Though I don't think I could blame her… I would have probably done the same. I rubbed my temples and remembered the talk we'd had after her mom had told her about her father.

"_So…Devil, got any uh questions?" _I'd awkwardly asked as we drove home in silence. I was still shocked that her mother would behave so coldly.

"_Where is he?" _She asked, I knew she was talking about her father.

"_We have no idea", _I said softly. "_The Volturi could've gotten him or-"_

_Devida_ cut me off "_Who are the Volturi?" _Sam had shuddered beside me; the hairs on the back of my neck had risen.

I took a breath, _"They're the so called 'royalty' of the vampires, I had opportunity to see who they were once in the past. It was after Nessie was born." _She fell silent

"_Nessie is Edward and Bella's kid isn't she." _it hadn't been a question, I had only nodded, surprised.

"_Yes._" Of course that had led to all sorts of questions about the Cullen's, their nature, their ages, how they came to be how they are. I told her everything I knew, but I didn't think it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity, her hunger for answers.

"_What was his name…my dad's name?" _she asked softly.

I sighed, "_Brandon."_ she was silent for a moment more.

"_What happened between them?" _I blinked, this was a question I had expected, but still didn't know how to answer.

After a few minutes though, I knew she'd be antsy. So I had tried to answer to the best of my ability.

"_Devida, we still aren't sure. All I know is one day, he went psycho. Things had been peaceful for so long. Because he was your mother's imprint, we tried to… give him a chance I guess. And he was the model citizen, the perfect neighbor you know? He never hunted nearby, never broke any of the rules we laid down for him. But then one day, maybe a year after he met your mother, all hell broke loose…He killed that boy, his father too. Your mother found the child after he- Brandon- mauled him. It broke her heart. It broke her. He killed a ton of the livestock as well, and then he was gone. We never heard from him again. A month or so later, there you were." _

I finished my coffee and looked over to Edward where he sat with his hand on Bella's back. What they had was unconditional…irrevocable…I looked at the devotion in his gold eyes. Why hadn't Brandon been the same? Why had he made my sister suffer? Why did she, in turn, make my niece hurt so?

Edward looked over at me, apologies writ clearly across his features. I just shook my head, it wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault. Or maybe it was? I still hadn't decided yet, the only thing I was focusing on now was finding my niece.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? sorry if i confused some peoples before, hope this helped a bit. again, totally open to constructive criticism. thanks so much :) **

**~Rose **


	11. Chapter 9

Devida's point of view

There was only one place I could go. I mean, I really didn't have many friends besides my co workers at _Bitten_. That was the one logical place. _Bitten._ So naturally, I started heading that way. I anxiously watched my wristwatch, since it was nearing three. The club closed anywhere between four and five AM on a typical night. Unless someone had rented it out for a party, or Alexander just didn't feel like it, it closed before five.

I found myself running through the streets that were familiar from my almost nightly bus ride, left here, then right, left. I found my mind wandering, I wondered how my mom was doing, I wondered how long the Cullen's were managing to stay near Forks. I mean they'd been there like thirty years now hadn't they? That's when I almost ran smack dab into Alexander. "Whoa there Devil. What's wrong you got a gang running after you or something?" he said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

I looked up at him, "Nope. Just wanted to get in before closing, I need a favor…" he pulled me into his office and shut the door. "Alright kid, talk to me, what's up? Need money or something?" I

shook my head, "Nope just a place to stay for a few nights."

He studied me for a moment, "You making a run from La Push?"

I nodded and looked down at my lap, his stern expression was an uncomfortable reminder of my Gran.

"Bout time!" he said, I looked up at him, blinking. He leaned forward for a high five. "Hey kid, don't leave me hangin.'" I smirked and leaned forward to smack his palm.

"Listen, I don't trust some of the pervs here aight? So just crash here in my office, there's a futon in the next room. Don't touch the safe, and it's all good other than that."

He stood up and headed for the door, I tackled him before he reached the handle though. "Thank you so much Alexander, I totally appreciate this."

He grinned "Hey it's not free!" I laughed, I'd expected this "You're working every night till you leave." I nodded, "Fine with me, I don't consider it work!" his laughter was booming, and I heard it till he got back to the bar.

Sam's Point of View

A day passed and we searched all over Forks, Port Angeles, and La Push. We finally found an older scent a bit outside of Port Angeles, but it was too old. We lost it about a mile away from the city. _Dammit Sam!_ Seth swore in his head, concern, anger and annoyance swirling around his thoughts.

Then I realized something. _Seth! She was heading for Bitten! What else is in a five mile radius of here that she knows of? _

Seth ran as fast as he could towards the club, we only hoped that I had been right, that she _was _here. God knows what kind of trouble she could get in out here, unchecked.

Devida's Point of View

Two days I'd been away from La Push. I was getting a bit light headed; there was so much air out here. No overprotective families or people, Quileute's or Cullen's, to hold me back here. Dancing was so natural, so beautiful. You just moved your body to the music, nothing was demanded of you, there was really no wrong way to dance…_wait scratch that last_, I thought remembering how Seth had danced the night he caught me here. Okay so there were a few wrong's to dancing, but still, there were really so many ways to express who you were. It was art of the body, not on it. I looked down at my arm; it was completely healed by now. The scars, a pale almost tan pink, almost looked like faded henna.

I smiled as Holly waved a hand in front of my face and snapped back to reality. "Hey yeah hi what?" I said slightly dazed, "We're going on a break, do you want to join us?" she practically shouted in my face.

"Yes!" I bellowed back in hers, she rolled her eyes and led the way to the bar. I downed a water, but I wanted to get back to dancing and hurried back to the tower.

I closed my eyes and swayed to the music, but it wasn't my kind of song. It was really slow, but then suddenly it pumped up. I jumped and spun and did anything I felt like doing in that cage. I was happy. Truly happy. Despite the conversation with my mom, every expression I saw that day was burned into my head. I wouldn't ever forget her words. _"the parasite he was and is…"_ I couldn't register the word. _Vampire._ I couldn't make my lips form the word, I didn't get it until that moment. The word **parasite** just sort of made it…made it _real_ in a way. That was honestly the truth, I was the kid of a vampire.

In a moment, my mind had fully comprehended several things. One, the legends had to be true, since most people don't magically grow fur, and have a vampire for a father. Two, my mom had to have been (or still was) a wolf… Uncle Seth had been mumbling about genetics on the way. And three, even as much as my mom said she hated my dad, there was still a part of her that loved him. Unconditionally loved him, and though she hated that part it was still there.

As I danced there, I felt the first _true_ emotion towards my hidden past- anger. How could they keep something like that from me? To protect me?

Honestly what kind of bull is that?

I mean if they had wanted to protect me they shouldn't have ever "had relations". Then I wouldn't exist, problem solved. They raised me in between the two worlds, never letting on that this would happen. _Maybe they didn't know?_ A small part of me, who wanted to believe my mother was helpless, that she couldn't do anything, that's why she hadn't done anything, said._ No that wasn't a possibility, I mean Carlisle's educated, and he'd know something was coming. _My more rational side argued.

My delicate hearing heard the whining of metal when it was being bent out of shape and I jumped, turning around I realized I'd gripped two of the bars so tightly they had depressions where my fingers had been. Not significant but definitely noticeable to a keen eye. I sighed and ran my hands over them, trying to smooth them over without looking guilty.

This would be a long night.

* * *

**and as always, reviews are not demanded, though they are appreciated. **

**sorry if my progress on this is slowing down, finals are coming up. I've got about two to three tests a week in my health class alone, let alone my other classes. so i'm really sorry about that. i'm traveling later this month for the holidays to spend it with my family, i'll definitely get some writing time then... i'm really looking forward to that 2 1/2 hour plane ride =_= anywayz, have a great weekend yall :) **


	12. Chapter 10

The night was long. Even after closing, my restless mind wouldn't let me calm down enough to sleep. I stomped up the stairs to Alexander's office, a slight buzzing was coming from inside. I opened the door, curious. Alexander was laying with his shirt off on the futon; on his chest beneath his collar bone a man was carefully doing a tattoo, from the size of it, it looked like they'd just began. I stood there for a moment watching before he acknowledged me. "Hey Devil, how's it going?"

I shrugged, "You?"

He stared down at the tattoo gun. "Well, slightly bored here." He laughed "Want to entertain me?"

I shrugged and took a seat next to him. We chatted about nothing for a while, the tattoo was coming into shape. "Does that hurt?" I asked him as he grimaced, he shook his head "Not really, I mean, It just feels like a stinging, sometimes more sharp than others. Like a cat scratching you."

I nodded and ran my fingers over my own work of art, it was becoming habit. He looked at my arm, "Why you want to get one?" he asked.

I shrugged. "That'd be cool. I've wanted to get one since my uncle Seth got his tribal tattoo on his upper arm. **(Just think of the tattoo from New Moon that the wolfpack has)**

Alexander nodded, "Well why don't you get one tonight?" he suggested.

I looked at him, considering it. "Well…how much?"

Alexander looked up at the guy who was doing his own tattoo. "What do you say Enrique? How much?" the guy took a break for a moment to do something with the gun, I'm not sure what given that I have no clue about anything related to tattoos. When he looked up at me I took a moment to study his features, he wasn't bad looking, and evidently he thought the same about me because he was checking me out. "Where would you want it?"

I pointed to my back, "I was thinking about getting Devil tattooed between my shoulder blades. Like old English lettering." He nodded, thinking then named a price, which I thought was pretty good so I agreed. A while later Enrique finished Alexander's tattoo, and I finally got a good look at it – it was a swirling design that curved beneath his collar bone.

"What do you think?" he said flexing his muscles, "Think the ladies will dig it?"

I smirked "_What_ ladies Alexander? You're as single as they come." He rolled his eyes and paid Enrique.

I sat on the futon and talked for a few minutes about what exactly I wanted, and then I yanked my tank top over my head and laid on my stomach as he started on it. I blinked when he first started, the sensation felt so foreign. But it didn't hurt, actually felt sort of good. "Damn girl, your skin is _hard_." Enrique muttered a few times, but other than that there were no issues. I got a sheet with after care instructions, and Alexander angled a mirror in the bathroom so I could get a look at it. It was really cool!

He stared at my back "Devil, how fast do you heal?"

I shrugged, "Why?"

He continued to star at my back. "It's starting to look like its weeks old."

I stuttered out the first excuse I could think of "Family genes, we're fast healers." then skedaddled out of there before he could say anything else.

I helped clean up everything in the club. Once everyone had left I headed back to Alexander's office. I pulled my tank top off and changed into PJ bottoms before pulling the bandage off my back. The tattoo looked almost completely healed. I sighed, "Stupid wolf genetics."

When I opened the door though, there was Alexander. "How does it look?"

I blinked "Uh fine?"

He took a step closer to me, "You know you've really got a good body kid. You don't even look seventeen."

I took a deep breath, "Oh?" I knew where this was going, or I thought I knew where this was going. He put his hand on my waist, but I still didn't know what I was going to do.

"You don't look seventeen…" he mumbled as his hand slid higher and his other hand wrapped around my back. I opened my mouth to speak and heard what most people would take as a small explosion, downstairs.

Alexander jumped away from me and ran for the stairs, "What's going on-" I heard him yell then promptly fell silent. I had a bad feeling; I turned my head towards the door and sniffed. _Wolves_

_Shit!_ I cussed internally and pulled my shirt on; I threw everything in my bag as silently as I could and looked around desperately for a way out. I threw my bag over a shoulder and headed for the window. I could do this, I could do this…

I managed to open it and lowered myself out of it as silently as I could, then I let go. I fell to the ground, landing lightly, the bottoms of my feet absorbing the shock with no pain.

I took off running towards a road, any road. I wasn't wearing any shoes, so the soft impact of my feet was all I heard as I darted through allies outside of the club. I hustled out of an alleyway to find myself beside a large street; I stuck my thumb out as I walked down the road. I breathed out in relief as a car pulled over, I didn't pay attention to occupants or the driver as I jammed myself inside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Sorry if this has been kind of slow. I've got some ideas to pick up the pace. any comments? feel free to review :) **

**i wish i had more time to write, but everythings been so crazy. i have one final this week then four next week and ugh! i simply hate exams . they make me want to tear my one inch hair out of my scull :P **

**anywayz, happy monday. **


	13. Chapter 11

Devida's Point of View

I slammed the door shut, and as we pulled away from the side of the road I breathed in a sigh of relief. I turned around to study the occupants of the car.

Seth's Point of View

"Dammit!" I roared slamming my fist into a door. "She's out there Jacob, she could go crazy! I mean what if the bloodlust is too much for her? What if she goes and kills a human!"

Jacob looked at me for a moment, rubbing his chin. "I don't think it is… I mean before she moved in with the Cullen's she phased and ran with us a few times, we could tell she detested the thought of killing a human. She didn't like any of the people of La Push. Maybe that was just because she didn't like the smell of wolves? I'm not sure I know we didn't smell as tasty to her, but also didn't smell as bad as the Cullen's thought we did."

I snorted "We also thought her dad was of no risk." Jacob turned away from me.

"We have to wait." He said finally. As much as I wished I could yell and tear walls down, I knew it wouldn't bring Devil back any sooner.

Devida's Point of View

The occupants of the car stared back, just as curious. "Hey how's it going?" one finally said, "We're the Voodoo brothers." **(For you .green ****)** I raised an eyebrow and raised a hand in a silent wave.

"This is Richie," the speaker continued pointing towards the back, I turned my head slightly to study the kid sitting back there. He looked about fourteen or fifteen, his hair was bleach blonde, almost white. Darker roots were showing through the spikes, and he grinned at me flashing two fingers "Peace dudette, whats up?" I blinked, a new age hippie, how interesting.

"That's Thomas," the speaker pointed to the driver who smiled at me through the rearview mirror, "Ace is sitting in the passenger seat…" Evidently the one who was Ace turned around and stuck out his hand

"Nice to meet you." He said smoothly, his voice even and deep. He was calm, mellow; he looked like he was the braniac of the bunch.. just had that smart look about him, with glasses and even black hair he almost reminded me of Harry Potter…hmmm… "And I'm Raymo!" the guy beside me finally chirped, "Pleased to meet you..."

"Devil." I filled in for him.

"Devil…" he replied skeptically.

"Yep, Devil." I said shrugging.

"So uh Devil any particular reason why were you heading down the road, with no shoes, hitchhiking, in this weather?"

I shrugged again. "Uh, I uh got bored."

Raymo shrugged and grinned again. "So how old are you Devil?"

"Eighteen." I answered immediately. The kid in the backseat frowned while the brain ahead of me looked suspicious for a moment, then smirked.

Raymo looked from him to me, "I uh, I'm sixteen and Richie is fifteen, Thomas and Ace are twins. They're nineteen."

I nodded and added a silent "Cool."

"So what do you do…Devil." Ace asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. "This and that." I answered smoothly. "I dance." His eyebrows raised, "You're a dancer?" I nodded and stared at my hands which were folded in my lap, a feeling of dread tugging at my stomach. This guy was starting to give me the creeps. Scratch Harry Potter, Harry was a nice guy, this guy had a twisted look to his features and it was making me nervous.

Raymo must've sensed the unease, because he launched right into a story about how his mom tried to teach him the fox trot and he failed miserably. I listened, nodded when needed and smiled in all the right places. When they stopped for gas, I got out to stretch my legs. I slipped on some shoes and Ace leaned against the car beside me. "So where do you dance?" I turned to him "_Bitten_." He nodded, "I know that place, go there a lot with friends, are you one of those dancers who dance in the cage and above the bar?"

"uh huh." I acknowledged while yanking my jacket off, it was far too warm for a jacket. "Nice tattoo." He said touching my back lightly, I started a jerked away from his touch. "Th-thanks." I mumbled. Why on earth was _I _getting flustered! I was the one with the kick ass heritage, _he _should be the one stuttering. I straightened my back, no daughter of Leah would be like that. I tilted my chin up and turned back around. "Just got it done recently." I said yanking at my racerback tank top, trying to get it to cover more of my back.

"So where are you heading?" Thomas asked walking around the side of the car.

I looked around waving my arms "Wherever the road takes me." He looked skeptically at me, "You don't seem to have much baggage with you." I looked at my backpack sitting on the floor of the backseat. "I don't need much." I said simply, I guess my tone ended the discussion because he proceeded to ask where I was from.

"Erm…California?" I stuttered. He smirked, those two seemed to do that a lot

"Is that a question or an answer?"

I sighed "Does it really matter?"

he shook his head "Not really unless you're on America's most wanted tonight."

I grinned. "I wouldn't count on it."

We got in the car and we were off again. After about ten minutes of listening to club music I finally realized I didn't know where we were going. "Where are yall heading?" I said casually.

"We're heading towards Wyoming. We have family just outside of the state lines. We're going to stay with them for a few weeks since they're lonely. Old people and all." Thomas said looking at me through the mirror.

I nodded sympathetically. "Where do you think you're going to jump ship?" Raymo asked, and I thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably just head towards Nebraska wherever I end up though."

He raised an eyebrow "Why Nebraska?"

I bit my lip "Not sure, just feel like it?" he shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

Ace muttered something in the front seat, probably only meaning for Thomas to hear, but given my, **ahem, **_extra talents_ I heard it clearly. _"I'd like to float her boat…"_ I rolled my eyes, pathetic boys and their innuendos were even worse. I set my head against the window, and before I knew it, softly slipped into a peaceful sleep. Or as peaceful as a large car with several teenage boys as occupants can get.

* * *

**Well its been an eventful week. tomorrow i start finals! wooohoooo!!! yeah- no, but on the plus side i got a 99% and a 100% on two of my tests in my health class so thanks for being patient. :D **

**anywayz. uhh yeah here's a chapter, sorry if its kinda bad since i hurried, but please review if you have any comments. otherwise, enjoy the rest of your week! **

**happy christmahannukwanzica XD and i'll update as soon as i can over the break. i do have some hopefully eventful stuff in my brain, i just happen to be incredibly easy to distract (damned ADHD) so yeah :P i'm tired AND hyper cause i just had candy so i'm going to end this before i go berserko O.O anywayz thanks for reading, really appreciate it. goodbye and goodnight.**

**~Rose**


	14. Chapter 12

Devida's Point of View

I stayed with the Voodoo brothers as they headed for Wyoming. I found the youngest to be as pleasant as the oldest were annoying. I had to pretend that I didn't hear their (constant) innuendos, as we drove a few hours a day, spending less time in the care than out of it. Though on the plus side, thanks to Richie I learned the names of some of the trees. Which though I'd never use, was sort of fun to learn anyhow, _and they stuck in my head… so it's not like I could forget them now…_ I thought as my mind did circles one boring afternoon.

It'd been a few days. Maybe a week? I actually wasn't sure, for once I had no cares. The brothers treated me well, though they had to wonder (and I heard them talking about it) where I went when they went to eat every meal.

Those were the times I truly began to enjoy the beauty of the wolf form that I was capable of becoming. I knew a lot of the guys I was around in La Push absolutely hated the fact that they had no choice, but to me it was a release.

The first time I phased, it was to get free food…

_The brothers had stopped for lunch; I suddenly realized that if I spent money on every meal with them I would run out of money too fast. I had no income; I turned to Richie who had evidently been talking to me. "What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts. "I was wondering what you felt like for lunch." He said. I bit my lip, "Why don't y'all go without me? I need to go…see a man…about an...er…dog?" then I took off running for the tree line that was right next to the van. "What was that?" Ace asked his twin._

_I took my shirt off, gazing around me obsessively. What on earth would someone think of a girl stripping down in the middle of a forest? Well that'd probably be better than a naked girl turning into a wolf…or vice versus. _

_I stripped the rest of my clothes off quickly and felt the alien shiver down my throat that told me the wolf was bursting forth._

_A variety of voices were suddenly in my head, but it wasn't hard to ignore them. I only felt the creaking of the ear beneath my bare paws, the smell of dirt and the sound of insects. It was pure bliss._

I sighed, and looked longingly at the trees through the car window.

Seth's Point of View

It was so frustrating, we knew she was phasing, we knew she was traveling with somebody, we knew she was somewhere that _wasn't_ Washington. But that was all we knew. Devida phased regularly, she hunted and ate, then went back to her human form.

Then one day she slipped, her gaze settled on a sign **CHEYENNE – 36 MILES**.

* * *

**so i have a request guys, i think i have more chapters than reviews so if i could get a few more reviews that'd be great.**

**this chapter kind of sucks, but im currently trapped in a hotel room with both parental units (which TOTALLY SUCKS...did i mention this totally sucks??) so inspiration is in short supply. we're snowed in this town, we got stuck in that huge storm over the midwest. we actually got caught in a drift yesterday for almost an hour, we werent even sure we'd get dug out before midnight but thankfully a good guy came along with his son and a friend who dug us out and got us out of there. thank god for them.**

**i promise, i have a plan for whatevers coming up *wink wink* **

**and you'll see "Aiden" come up soon :D thanks yall, hope you have a great holiday! **


	15. Chapter 13

**(Unlucky Chapter 13 !!! =0)**

I knew I was screwed. Knew it immediately. I had been so good! I could just bash my head through a tree, I had been so careful! Not thinking about where I was, who I was with, not looking at signs.

I moaned as I changed back to my human form. _SHIT!_ I ran through the trees as fast as I could, stopping only once to get dressed, my muscles

stung slightly but still I ran. I crossed a clearing in two leaps before stopping abruptly. Sniffing once, twice, _vampire_, crouching in the tall grass I

narrowed my eyes in the direction I heard the footsteps. A human wouldn't have been able to hear it, the sounds of grass shushing in the wind

would've covered it easily, but to me it was clear as day. I hissed, in preparation, fight or flight, my brain couldn't decide. My nature, my kind, both

of them, preferred to flight by nature. But I as a person, argumentative and aggressive as I may be, don't enjoy fighting like I should.

Before I decided, a man strode into the clearing. His eyes were a strange color of green, my sensitive vision however proved that they were green contacts slowly disintegrating over his golden eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief, but still held my defensive pose, he was a vegetarian at least.

I looked up to him, realizing he was coming to the same conclusions as I, though he evidently thought of me as no threat at all, but a curiosity. His stance was slightly more fluid than mine, I blame my werewolf genetics, and more relaxed, though he was low to the floor. "What are you?" he suddenly asked, his eyes crinkled in confusion.

I was running. Evidently my body made the decision for me, or rather, my mind, and I was running, leaving the man behind me. But I hadn't. I was distinctly aware that someone was in pursuit of me, and so I ran faster.

Suddenly the world was spinning and I was swirling, I was in danger, and falling and everything was cool and black… safe... It took me a moment

to realize that I was in a clump of plants, and that I had my mouth right next to the man's throat. I shrieked, throwing myself off him. "What are

you?" he asked once more, almost in awe, from the ground, and I finally got the chance to study him. He was lean, muscular, around 6'3 maybe,

with an athletic build. His shirt hugged his muscles in an appealing way, the v neck dipping to show off his collar bone, and I found myself

absentmindedly thinking about how one of my friends told me that that was a sign of health…I looked back up to his face. He looked old. But I

realized he probably was about 19 tops when he was changed, maybe younger. His face held pain and anger, even fury, that was decades old.

"I'm late." I said hurriedly noticing him appraising me as well. "Wait!" he cut me off,

"Where are you from?" I shrugged "Why do you care?

This time he shrugged "Please? I haven't crossed paths with another…vampire? Are you a vampire? In a long time…"

I sighed "If I answer will you please let me go? I really am in a hurry." I shuffled my feet "And I can't have you tackling me again it'll slow me down!"

Aiden's point of view

This girl was strange. Her skin, though it should be tan and soft, was pale and hard, but still capable of injury. She was beautiful, but haunting. I

couldn't let her go, she was far too interesting. "Why are you in a hurry?" I asked staring into her eyes; she dropped her head, her gaze

surveying the ground. "Maybe we can help each other?" I suggested, she looked up at me and our gazes locked, and suddenly her face seemed

to have a deer in the headlights look. I backed up a bit, my old tendency to be over cautious taking over once more. "…what?"

* * *

**to everyone who put me on story alert, thank you! its taken me like four months, but i'm finally updating. sorry if this sucks, any ideas you have feel free to comment because i honestly have no idea where this'll go now. but i feel like writing again so lets see where this story wants to go... finals are coming so i dont think i'll be particularly constant with the updates but we'll see what happens**

**have a great evening.**

**rose~**


	16. Chapter 14

Devida's point of view

As I looked at him, suddenly, I couldn't look away. It's nothing like what the guys felt when they imprinted, but I felt something and I couldn't deny what it was… I snapped myself out of it.

"Look dude I seriously have to get going." I ran and he didn't follow.

Aiden's point of view

Not long after the mysterious girl disappeared, someone else, or something, was coming. I sunk down and bared my teeth, a deep animal growl

snarling from deep within my chest. Five fur-balls trampled out from the bushes and suddenly I was surrounded, I looked around desperate for a

way to escape when unexpectedly one stopped and leaned in to sniff me. I hissed and sank lower to the ground, when abruptly the fur

disappeared and a large naked man stood before me. "Don't attack blood sucker, we don't have any business with you." He said quickly "We're

looking for a member of our pack, a half-breed, and I smell her on you, have you encountered her?" I straightened up slightly "A half-breed?"

the man nodded "She's about 16, did you have a run in with her?" I straightened up further "I believe so," his heart began to pound sporadically.

"When, which direction did she head?" he barked, I pointed in the direction "Not two hours ago." _So these men where what she was running from...interesting.._

Without a word the man burst through the trees, the rest of his "Pack" following him. I blinked, though the gesture was unneeded, it was still habitual. What an odd day. A half-breed? Who would've thought… I slunk after the wolf – man, who knew, maybe I'd get some sort of entertainment out of this "pack drama" or something…

* * *

**what do you think? **


	17. Quick note!

Okay so I have some unfortunate news. I was working on more chapters for shifting sands but my computer completely died and we had to wipe the drive. So they're gone. However, it is summer so hopefully ill have something going soon. Sorry guys, I know I suck as a writer, but its my summer goal to finish this…and my costume…and get A's in my summer classes. Haha but you get the idea. Have a great week

~Rose


End file.
